Unexpected
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: My very first Supernatural fanfic! ahhh ;-; i worked hard on trying not to sleep. So basically, no reports or cases they have to solve, or demons fight, so they just horse around like brothers. But uh. Wincest warning. Short story for a request.


**Ooh look a supernatural fanfiction! YES, this is Wincest, But i also do destial if anyone wants. Enjoy! (first spn fanfic btw) Sorry its so short.. Like me ;-;**

* * *

Sam immediately rises up from the crummy motel bed, very tired from the recent demon hunt. Dean looked over at him and stood up, tossing him a womans shirt, possibly Rubys.  
"The fuck is this, Sammy?" Dean says, his arms folding. Sam looks at it and tosses it elsewhere. "I told you, no fucking whores in the motel." Sam took his stance, and blinked.

"Ruby isnt a whore, and thats from at least over a month ago so go ahead and complain for the fiftyth time." Sam grabs the two endbof his tshirt, pulling and lifting it up, gently sliding it off. Once the shirt becomes contact with the floor, dean swallows hard. It makes him think he is banging her. Sam always got jealous when dean flirts with chicks, but now dean is the jealous one at this period of time.

"Well, rise and shine sleeping beauty." Dean sits on the edge of the bed, laying back and wiping some sweat on his head. Wait, why is he sweating. He looks at the liquid on his hand, squints and sits up. Sam quirks an eyebrow, but decides not to question him. He smirks and begins to take off his pants, knowing that dean would yell something like, "let me get out before i see it looking at me", but by the time his pants hit the floor, dean gripped the bed.

"You alright?" Snap. Back to reality. Dean nodded with a "Yeah" and sighed, standing up and exiting the room. He wishes he could just stay in the room, but he knows sam wouldnt allow him to. Dean rests his palms on his forehead and slides down against the door. "The hell is happening.." Sam opens the door and dean falls back onto sams feet, sam smirking.

"Were you peeping?" Sam chukled.

"Tsk. You wish. " dean shakes his head and grabs his jacket.

"I do.." sam mutters, just so quiet that dean cant make out what it might be.

Dean lays back onto the bed, no cases ir reports. "So boring today, usually there is a shit ton of stuff going on. " he sits up. "Hey sammy, wanna wrestle?"

Sam glances at him, then take off his boots. He turns around slowly, then charges at dean, falling onto him on the bed. Dean shifts around a little, pinning sam onto the bed. "Face it sammy, always have kicked your ass. " he snickers and gets off him.

By the time they got done horsing around, dean could here the sweet sound of crickets against his eardrum. "Damn, the day goes by fast when your beatin your littles brothers ass. " Sam hissed at him and dean laughed.

Dean takes off his shirt, and sams watches his caustiously, biting his lip. Dean removes his boots and socks, then his jeans. He adjusts his boxers, then lays on the bed, enjoying the cool breeeze brush against his skin. Sam pulls on a pair of sweat pants and a tanktop. He wishes he can be buff like dean, so he could show off and for once beat HIS ass. Sam looks around and watches dean fall asleep, then cuddle up under his arms, hoping not to wake dean. He bites his lip and leans up, getting very anxious. Sam presses his lips softly against deans warm skin, and kisses it a few times.

Deans eyes slowly up and he feels a hand sliding down his body before he realizes whats going on. He knew if he moved, he'd upset sam, and he hates doing so. So he just lays there. The hand travels down to his lower region, sliding his boxers down slowly. Dean blinks at the ceiling, sams mouth still on deans neck. Its too dark for sam to see deans face clearly, so he cant see that dean is awake. He can feel sams hand wrap around his length and he slowly starts to stroke. "Ah~" Dean makes a sound of pleasure, and swallows, gripping the sheets.

Dean is hoping that sam doesnt catch him awake, otherwise sam would start to freak out, because he might think dean would call him a weirdo or something. Sam starts to pump him faster, softly sucking his neck. Dean can hear a few words sam is whispering out, like, "i love you" or "mine". Dean starts to moan, trying so hard to fight back, but it breaks through.

The moaning gets louder, and he begins to bend his legs, unbending them and repeating. Dean didnt know he would be so good with this. Finally, he released all over the blanket, letting out a final gasp and turning his head to sam."Sammy.." Sams eyes widen.

"Dean.. Youre awake...i.. Oh god im sorry.." sam looks at dean, who is smiling and holding his arms out. "Cmere, dont be like that. " sam filled the open space between deans arms, and sighed in relief. "How are you so good?"

" I uh.. Have a dick too, y'know. " Sam shyly says. Dean loves how hes the older brother, making him feel so dominant.

"Yeah well, get some sleep. Big case tomorrow and cant have you sleeping on the job. " He smirks and pecks sams lips, making sam light up. " Uh.. Night dean."

"night...Sam."


End file.
